Re:Zombie
by Fall2Glory
Summary: So, revived as a bag of bones, without any of my equipment, and in a world I know nothing about... well bring it, because I am Shin-Dan Kuroto!
1. Level X-1

**DANGER! DANGER!**

 **DEATH THE CRISIS!**

 **(GENOCIDE)**

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

It's dark, it's cold, and it's stupid levels of gramp. What did I do last night? Okay, last I remember, I fought Kiriya, that stupid bike, and then… Oh no. No no no NO! I did not lose! Wait a minute! Is this dirt? Am I buried! How did I respawn underground? I dug my way up, but it didn't feel like dirt. In fact, it felt like nothing. But, that doesn't matter, simply because I! AM!

I breached the surface. "SHIN-DAN KUROTO!!!"

 **Are you sure that's your name?**

 **Y/N**

"Yes!" I shouted, then blinked. Was that a white screen with red text? "What the fuc-"

 **Shin-Dan Kuroto.**

 **Level: 01**

 **Species: Skeleton**

 **Titles: Risen Incarnation (You were revived with a few skills from your life)**

 **Skills: Heresy: Level MAX**

 **Item Creation: Level 7**

 **Digital Body: Level 1**

 **Virus Synthesis: Level 1**

 **Virus Resistance: Level MAX**

 **Virus Magic: Level 1**

 **Shamble: Level 1**

 **Magic: Virus Shoot.**

Yeah, maybe that Emu kid had a point; maybe I did go insane… Either that or I'm greater than I imagined! Then the screen tinged.

 **Skill gained: Insanity LV: 2**

… Yeah, definitely insane… But, what did it mean by my Species being Skeleton? I looked at my hands. Then blinked… or, at least, I hope it was a blink. Yeah, those are bones. Now, I have two important questions. One, why can't I read what my skills can do? And second, where's the person who revived me? I need to 'thank' them for their efforts in reviving me, but sadly, they will have to be punished for not bringing me back in all my Godly glory!

I looked around, noticing that I was in a graveyard, and that there were multiple headstones for the undead. Yeah, definitely punished. Then, I spotted a hooded figure… That's a wizard… D-Did I get uploaded into some cliched Fantasy game? Well, it have better be Tattle Quest, because any other game is an inferior.

I shambled over to what I assume is a mage. And, oh my god, I was soooo slow! Like, an actual Zombie. I hate it!

 **Skill Improved: Shamble has increased to Shamble Level 2**

Huh, convenient. I guess that was my movement. Anyway, once I got close enough, I could hear him speaking… Something not Japanese. Eh, didn't matter. He was distracted, so I did what an enemy gamer did when a Necromancer played God: I grabbed a passing Skeleton's sword and stabbed the fucker in the throat!

Wait, why would I- Oh, me and my damn Insanity! Well, at least he was bleeding out now, and would be dead any second now.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Stats increased.**

 **You are now Level 2.**

 **You have earned the title: Master Killer (For killing the man who wanted to enslave you, you gained their ability to control his minions)**

 **Skill gained: Undead Control LV1**

Huh, damn straight! I now have minions… who are also weak and undead… Ugh, worse part is that I don't know where I am, so I can't conquer anywhere big with this few Skeletons… Wait, how many do I even-

 **Minions: Skeletons: 47.4**

… Point Four? How can I have... Oh, there goes one that is missing about sixty percent of its body. Then again, I do have that Virus stuff… and this is a Graveyard, which means there's a town nearby. Most likely a small one judging by the forty-eight, no forty-nine headstones. I would smile, but well, Skeleton. So, I began to plan.

"Now, how do I use [Virus Synthesis]?" Suddenly, a screen appeared. Oh, but why only level one? I created the most dangerous virus' in my world! Ugh, curse that Mage! Well, let's see what I can do.

 **Virus Synthesis:**

 **Infectivity: 1**

 **Lethality: 1**

 **Effects: Any infected will slowly lose control of their mind until they are completely obedient to Shin-Dan Kuroto!**

That should do. I decided to take a random group of Undead and made them carriers. Then, I looked to the Graveyard entrance. "Now, let's take over the town boys!" I shouted and began shambling… Oh God, this will take awhile…

AN: And that's that! I know I have a few other stories, but currently I am working on trying to recover notes for those. Anyway, eventually I just got distracted by a Manga called Re:Monster, so I decided to give a sort of crossover a try, but with The meme that is Dan Kuroto. Anyway, I'll try and keep this one updated as often as possible till creation. Also, I'd like to thank UnKnown294 for beta'ing this.

UK: It's a pleasure, dude!

Anyway, see you all next time!


	2. Level X-2

**Skill Improved: Shamble level 4**

The moon was high by the time my army and I finally got to the small town. That took way too long, like 2 hours of shambling. Why must my God-like status be forced to move so slowly?

Anyway, the town was just a kilometer away. No, calling it a town is polite; this was a tiny Hamlet! Ha! Oh, dear me! They have only seven total homes! Maybe they only settled a few years ago? Maybe a whole generation! This is perfect! But, my small army and I are only skeletons, and I have no clue how the Virus will spread from them, so I need to think carefully about this.

Well, currently it's probably midnight, which means I only have a few hours till sunrise, and I feel as though sunlight wouldn't do me any good. But, with a village that small, I just need to infect one or two people. However, I can't risk anyone running away. Don't want my plans to crumble before they form.

So, how will I- Is that a kid? From here, I could see what looks like a little kid, maybe a girl judging by the dress and hair. Oh, that's perfect. They seemed to just be sneaking out too, so I can probably also infect whoever she's visiting. Now, if only I had- I clapped my boney hands. Virus Shoot! I forgot I had that, but she's far. I'd have to get closer. I began to shamble quietly to her, intending to infect her before she saw me. Don't want to wake the village afterall.

 **Skill Gained: Sneak Level 1**

Huh, convenient. Well, she hasn't looked behind her yet, so I raised a single finger and uttered "[Virus Shoot]". Suddenly, from the index finger a small, red, green, and black ball fired and impacted against the girl's back. Then she fell over… "Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I kill her!?" I panicked quietly, realising how close I was to the village when I fired. She stirred and stood back up. Oh, thank me, she's not dead. That would be an embarrassing failure if my virus killed a child.

Then, she shrugged and continued on her way.

 **Minion Gained: Infected Human**

Oh, that updates, too. Well, I should get out of here and wait to see what happens. I began to Shamble back the way I came and hid in the forest, then ordered my Skeletons to hide as well until ordered otherwise. Now, if only I could sleep…

[HOURS LATER]

 **Skill leveled up: Sneak Level 3**

 **Skill leveled up: Virus Synthesis 2**

 **Skill leveled up: Virus Shoot 2**

 **Minions Gained: Infected Human: 7**

 **LEVEL UP!!!**

 **Stats Increased**

 **You are now Level 3**

 **You learned the Skill: Appraisal Level 1**

At some point, I need to figure out how to read what they do… Wait, Appraisal? I looked to a random skeleton. "[Appraise]"

 **Skeleton Level 2**

 **HP: 30, MP: 0, SP: 0**

Huh. So, that's useful. What about myself? I looked at my hands. "[Appraise]"

 **Shin-Dan Kuroto Level 3**

 **HP: 75, MP: 20, SP: 0**

And, that's barely anything… Well, I suppose I could Appraise some other soul of my loyal followers! Now, to call my new minions! … How to I do that?

 **Skill Gained: Infected Control Level 1**

... I may be the Game Master, but I still need a compu- You know what, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if they wanna please God himself.

"Now, come my living minions!" I called out, and soon 8 humans came to me and kneeled. Five of them were rather boring looking, probably farmers. However, three were rather unique.

First was the child. Now that I could see her better, I noticed her hair was black, and she had rather peasant clothing. That and she had elf ears. Her blue eyes were dull, most likely a symptom of the virus.

Then, there was the knight looking fellow. His armor was definitely light, probably mostly leather, and only enough metal to protect the chest. His hair was also black and his green eyes dull.

Finally, the last interesting looking one was also wearing peasant clothes, but her features were rather… green. Maybe she was some sort of Goblin? But, she shared features with the elvish girl… Oh, the girl must be part Goblin, and the knight was probably her father!

This was rather perfect, but now that I had sources of information, I asked. "How many people are in the village?" The knight seemed to hesitate. Ah, I guess I need to improve my virus.

Then, he answered. "23 in total." ... Ah, that's less than I expected, even by my standards.

I mentally smiled before looking to the unimportant villagers. "Return to your daily lives, speak nothing of this, and infect the rest of the village." I commanded, and they left, leaving only the girl, Goblin, and knight in front of me.

"As for you three, tell me what you all are and what you can do." I ordered.

AN: And that's the chapter. A little slower then I had hoped, but I hope I kept it interesting. Now I'm just going to respond to the few reviews I have

Mefist Dragon, thank you for the advice, though the reason I didn't describe Kuroto is simply because he's a skeleton.

Revamped Persona, I'm surprised that this is the 1st.


	3. Level X-3

**Skill Improved: Virus Synthesis Level 3**

 **Virus Shoot Level 3.**

 **Town Acquired: Merebellum (Status: Fully Infected)**

 **Minions Gained: 15 Humans**

 **Title Gained: Infector of Man (Unlocked when 10 humans are infected with a virus, for every 10 humans, infection rate increases by one)**

Ah, that's useful. And all of this gained within a few hours. However, at this rate, I fear I may not grow to my original strength. How do I remedy that? Plus, with 23 humans, and almost 50 Skeletons, I can barely call what I have an army.

Hm… Maybe I should try spreading my virus around, and now that I have a base of operations, I could. I'd smile, but my head is a skull right now, but I had an idea. I called for some of the townsfolk, a few boring travelers, and brought up my

 **Virus Synthesis Menu.**

 **Virus Synthesis:**

 **Infectivity: 3**

 **Lethality: 2**

Should I really just have a more infectious version of my Control Virus? No. No, I have a better idea, fit for my God-like status.

 **Virus Description: Victims of the Virus will follow Shin-Dan Kuroto, and feel a need to infect more and more. After a week, the carrier will die and in his place, a Shade will manifest and follow Shin-Dan Kuroto.**

Yes! Yes, this will do! I now realize what I must do! I shall create Bugsters in this world! Or, at least, a Magic variant. Yes! I cackled in glee before turning to the 3 unnamed Travelers, and gave each a vial. "Sell these as a general medicine in a random town, then remain there to insure no one gets too suspicious." I ordered them.

"Yes, Milord!" They saluted before carrying out the tasks. I mentally smiled before looking to the Half-Goblin girl from my first day here. My first infected, and just a child. It's almost laughable.

"Tell me, what is your mother?" I ordered coldly.

"My mom's a Hobgoblin. At least, that's what daddy says." she answered. Hm, seems the virus acts more to gain loyalty and the infected keep their personality. That's good; means I won't be too bored.

I turned to the women I knew now was a Hobgoblin "In this world, is there a way to get stronger?" I asked, wondering if this world would let me become God again.

"Yes." she answered quietly, then continued simply with, "Evolution."

Evolution? Like that Pokemon nonsense? If that's the case, I wonder how long I have to evolve.

 **Evolution for Skeletons can be performed at level 5.**

Oh… I'm level three now, so that means I need to evolve soon. Hm, so far, it seems I've leveled up the easiest through my Virus, but I wonder if I could infect others faster? It'll be a couple of days until my new Virus spreads, so maybe I should test it out on something…

I looked to the forests before I facepalmed. Animals, of course! I began to shamble out of the small house I had occupied for the day, and made my way into the forests. It didn't take long for me to reach something I could infect. A group of Hobgoblins, probably from the original group that the female who lives in the village was from.

They were mostly non-descript, or more likely, I just didn't care. They'll bend to my will. I am the Game Master, after all.

I snuck closer to them before firing four [Virus Shoots, one for each.

 **Minions Gained: 4 Hobgoblins**

 **LEVEL UP!!! X2**

 **Max Stats gained, Evolution Possible!**

Huh, that went quicker then I thought. They must be high levels, or maybe they are just ahead of me Evolution-wise. Well, either way, I could evolve now. I ordered them to go about their business and not speak of this meeting. Then, I went back to the small home of my base.

 **Would you like to Evolve?**

 **Y/N**

"Yes." I answered.

 **Choose your Evolution:**

 **Lesser Zombie (Natural Progression)**

 **Or**

 **Ghoul (Unlocked through Special Circumstances)**

I looked at my options, a Zombie or a Ghoul. While many people would assume a Ghoul to be something from an anime, it is actually more akin to a form of Zombie with magic. Yes, maybe that.

On the other hand, if I choose Zombie, I would be following the natural order and be less likely to be spotted in a horde. This will require some thinking…

AN: and that's all I'm willing to write! Anyway, I figured I'd do something different then most stories like this and let you guys choose how Kuroto progresses. I would like to ask all of you to leave a review with what you'd prefer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
